conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Koiwai
Koiwai, also known coloqially as Federal District, is the capital and largest city of the Republic of Ivalice, founded September 4, 1800. It sits on the northeastern portion of the Ulei River. The resident population of the city proper is estimated to be 1,219,453, though with commuters, it can swell to over 3 million during a work day. The Koiwai-Randgriz Metropolitan Area, of which the city is a part, contains 9,755,322 residents. Cityscape Koiwai is divided into four quadrants of equal area: Northwest (NW), Northeast (NE), Southeast (SE), and Southwest (SW). The axes bounding the quadrants radiate from the Central Plaza at the intersection of Elysian Fields Avenue and Ivalice Boulevard. All road names include the quadrant abbreviation to indicate their location. In most of the city, the streets are set out in a grid pattern with east–west streets named as streets (e.g., 5th Street NW) and north–south streets named as avenues (e.g., 5th Avenue NE). Economy Koiwai, being the capital city and headquarters of the Ivalician federal government, is primarily a city of the Public Sector. In recent times, the local economy has become greatly diversified in the last half-century, and is no longer completely dependent on the federal bureaucracy. It received a large share of Private Sector jobs when the Woogers Corporation moved its global headquarters downtown in the 1960s. Since then, Koiwai has enjoyed a boom in private corporate jobs coming to the city, and the city is now the host of 14 corporate headquarters. Education The city's public schools are operated by the Koiwai Public Schools System and include the historic Ashelin Finnley High School, which is the second oldest public high school in the nation, Ulei City College, the third oldest public high school in the country, and Western High School, the oldest public all girls school in the nation. Transport The Koiwai Department of Transportation (KDOT) operates the city's rapid transit system, Rapid Transit System Koiwai (most often referred to as RTS or RTS Koiwai), the region's commuter rail service, KARRS, as well as Local Bus System Koiwai. The subway and bus systems serve both the City of Koiwai and the immediate Federal District suburbs. RTS Koiwai opened on November 29, 2000 and presently consists of 32 stations. All local public transit systems accept the TransCard, a reloadable transit pass. There are two major airports serving Koiwai. Decker Reginrauve International Airport, located just outside the city in Westminster County. It has its own RTS station. Koiwai Prospekt National Airport, located in downtown, just off Ivalice Boulevard, serves mainly domestic destinations, with a few locations in the Wikipedia:United States, also has its own RTS station. Environment Koiwai strives to be an environmentally-friendly city. There are several laws in effect to reduce the number of cars traveling through and within the city. Central to these is the Downtown Transit Incentive Act. The act establishes a downtown decongestion zone. All cars entering the zone, with the exception of those traveling on the Koiwai Expressway, who are subject to a separate toll, must pay 5i by means of an electronic transponder. Cars without transponders, such as tourists, can enter the zone via toll plazas on Elysian Fields Avenue, Takeda Downs Avenue, Ivalice Boulevard, or with a special toll ticket from the Koiwai Expressway. Federal District Government also encourages use of Koiwai's vast mass transit network to get around the city. The city's innovative dynamic tax rates on industries that adjust based on their carbon dioxide emissions are world renowned. And by 2012, the city's remaining fossil-fuel-fired power plant will be shut down, and the city's electricity will be fully carbon neutral, the majority coming from Koiwai Hydrogen Power Station, a hydrogen fuel-cell fired plant in the Edison Park neighborhood. Category:Ivalice